Animosity
by Shizuka na Kaze
Summary: Chapter two is up!
1. Default Chapter

_Yura of The Hair, a demon that can only be destroyed by breaking the comb that not only held her hair but kept her alive. Hidden inside a skull, the two halves of the comb are what I seek. These are the keys to reanimate the corpse belonging to Yura of the hair..._

"Kagura!! Come here!" Naraku barked. He sat, hunched over, in a window, looking out to the murky blue forest that surrounded him.

A tall, thin woman entered his room. She bowed deeply and fanned her face gently. "Yes, Naraku?" She asked, exasperation evident in her velvety voice.

Kagura stood at about five feet, six inches, with sleek black hair that she kept pulled back, decorated with two feathers that she occasionally used for flight. She had a set of orbicular green earrings, which dangled gracefully on either side of her round, pale face. She wore a beautiful silk kimono emblazoned with pretty magenta designs, around her waist, a yellow sash. Her eyes were the color of blood, as were her lips, and in her hand she carried a fan with which she used her wind magic.

Naraku, in turn, was possibly equally as beautiful as Kagura. He bore long, slightly wavy black hair that he usually kept up in a ponytail high atop his head. His eyes were a piercing shade of red, like Kagura's. He wore a yukata that was made in dark shades of blue, black and purple. Naraku was slightly anemic, and quite pale. But perhaps this man's most striking physical attribute was the immense spider shaped scar that covered his back.

The reason for Naraku and Kagura's physical similarity was simple: Kagura was born of Naraku. Not by normal birthing means of course, but by a strange form of reincarnation. She was created from his flesh, and her life was totally in his hands. Naraku could kill the wind sorceress at any time, merely by destroying her heart, which he literally held in the palm of his hand.

"Naraku? You wanted to see me?" Kagura asked, trying desperately to hide her impatience with the man as he stared into space.

He snapped out of his daydream and responded, "Yes. Kagura, I need for you to go out and find for me a comb."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Hm? A comb? Shouldn't hair care be lower down on your list?"

Naraku snarled. "_Fool_! It is not for me! The comb was broken in two, but it still holds the soul of a demon, Yura of The Hair. By reviving her, I will have an immortal demon of substantial strength working to destroy Inu Yasha."

"Immortal? How can she be dead if she is immortal?" The sorceress asked, snickering behind her fan.

A wicked smile curled Naraku's lips. "Simple. The only way to destroy her is to break that comb. If I hold it, then no one can stop her. If she is hacked to bits, she reforms. The hair she uses as her weapon can slice anything to pieces as easily as the softest human flesh. Also, it has been rendered invisible, so it is impossible to stop it. Only Kagome can see it, but if I send Yura to fight Kagome specifically, that woman will not stand a chance."

"And...What of Inu Yasha? _Certainly_ you aren't expecting him to peacefully sit back and watch?"

"That is why you will distract him," Naraku purred, his deep, melodic voice soothing Kagura's nerves. "You will fight Inu Yasha. I will send Kanna to hold off the monk, the demon slayer, and the two lesser demons that are with them. That way we cannot lose."

"I understand. I will get to it immediately." With a smile and a bow, Kagura summoned her wind and was carried away on one of her feathers.

"Aaa-_choo_!!"

"Bless you, Inu Yasha! You're not allergic, are you?"

Kagome Higurashi, fifteen years old, stood beside Inu Yasha, her sixty-eight year old half-demon companion, smiling wide as he wiped his nose with his long red kimono sleeve.

Kagome had jet black hair that hung to the middle of her back. Her face was oval shaped and her skin was supple and soft. Kagome had two big brown eyes that one could easily get lost in, if she kept her hot temper to herself long enough to let you. She wore a simple red, green, and white school uniform consisting of a sweatshirt top and short green skirt. On her legs were knee high socks that stayed perfectly in place, and on her back, a bow and quiver of arrows.

Inu Yasha was slightly more brazen with his outfit. He wore an entirely red kimono with long flowing sleeves. He went barefoot, as he ran faster without the hindrance of sandals. Around Inu Yasha's neck was a strand of purple prayer beads. After every three beads was a small demon tooth. It was this necklace that cursed him to crashing hard to the ground every time Kagome uttered the word "sit" to him. He had long silver hair that shimmered beautifully in the light. Framing his angular face was two large shocks of that hair that jutted away from his face and almost immediately back toward it. At his hip he carried a powerful sword forged from his own deceased father's fang, a katana that transformed into the most powerful sword known to him--Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah," He replied, his voice sounding nasally instead of crisp and brash like it normally did. He sneezed again, this time covering his mouth. "Well, I don't think I'm allergic to anything...Aaa-_choo_!!"

Sango, a young female demon slayer, moved in front of Inu Yasha and walked backward, staring the half-demon in his pretty yellow eyes. "Hmm...Maybe we should rest in the next village? You're looking a bit paler than usual, Inu Yasha."

Sango was in her prime, and was absolutely fetching. She too, bore shiny black hair that hung to the small of her back which she kept in a loose tie near the bottom. She, like Kagome, had lovely brown eyes and a soft, round face. She, however, had two outfits. One that she wore most of the time, and one that was specifically for battle. Her casual attire was a small kimono. It's primary color was white, but it bore shocks of burgundy, and the bottom half was all a dark green. Underneath this was her combat outfit, a tight black and pink suit that made for faster and easier movement when hunting demons. She pulled her hair up high on her head when she wore this, and sometimes could be seen wearing a mask that helped her to be safe around poison. Her weapon, a large bone boomerang that she dubbed Hiraikotsu.

Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched and he clenched a fist. "Pale? When have I been pale? I've got a well weathered look to my skin, thank you very much." He rolled a sleeve up and flexed his tanned muscular arm.

"And that, of course, comes from being pinned to a tree for fifty years." Mused Miroku, a lecherous monk that also accompanied the half-demon.

Miroku was, by profession, a monk. Unfortunately, he was also a pervert. Albeit his reasons for asking each woman he met to bear his children were good, his behavior around women was incorrigible. Miroku would often grope and fondle women on the sly, earning him little respect but many slaps in the face. He'd even asked Kagome and Sango to bear his children, but was obviously declined.

The monk's reason for needing to have a child was not awful, mind you. Miroku's family was cursed by Naraku. The curse was a wind tunnel in their right hand that possessed the ability to suck anything not rooted or nailed down into his hand. The downside, the hole occasionally grew in size and would eventually draw Miroku himself in.

"Shut up, monk; I don't need your guff, okay?" Inu Yasha grumbled. He sneezed again, and then began sniffing the air. "Is it...Kagura?" He whispered.

"Hm? Kagura? Where?" Miroku turned his head in the direction that Inu Yasha was looking. "Inu Yasha, are you certain? I sense nothing..." He looked back at the half-demon, who gave no immediate response to his question.

"Hmm...Yeah, it's faint, though. So far away that there's nothing to worry about. Besides, she doesn't smell like she's lookin' for a fight."

"Oh, sister! These combs are absolutely wonderful, aren't they? I just can't believe how lucky we were to find them!"

"Oh, how right you are, sister! Terribly wonderful, they are! And very lucky to have them, we are!!"

Twin sisters, Machiko and Sachiko, sat in their parlour, combing their long satiny hair. Machiko, the elder by two minutes, had green hair that hung all the way to the ground. Her eyes were big and deep and blue, but infinitely empty. She was tall and thin, almost lanky, with skin that was very white. She wore a soft red-orange demon pelt around her chest and waist. Around her wrists she wore the same red-orange fur. On her feet, leather sandals that she made herself, obviously, as the craftsmanship was...well, ist left something to be desired, at the most.

Sachiko was clad much the same way, but her hair was long and blue, her eyes, big and empty and green. The only other difference to her was that her demons pelts were black with shocks of grey here and there.

"Sister..." Machiko began, putting her beloved red comb down and biting on her lower liptop of her home, closely followed by Sachiko. "You wish to challenge the Demon Girls?"

They stood on either side of the roof. Kagura watched, feeling the all too familiar feeling of a sweatdrop slipping down the back of her head and she sighed. "These girls bear Yura's Comb?"

Machiko's ear twitched. "Mm? Yura's Comb? You mean those two lovely red combs we found? Wonderful, aren't they?"

"Yes, but incidentally, they belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Animosity  
Chapter Two  
By Shizuka na Kaze

Kagura of The Wind knew what she was supposed to do; find the comb. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea where to start. She asked around, of course, bullying lesser demons about Yura of The Hair, but none seemed to know.  
Luckily, she soon caught a break. While wandering, Kagura came upon the old woman known as Kaede, whom she knew to be the younger (or rather older now) sister to the priestess Kikyo. She decided that questioning this old hag was the best plan of action that she had right now.

ye demon! Kaede cried as Kagura swept down to her. I be a priestess, ye be warned!  
Kagura arched her eyebrows. Do you not remember me, witch? Ah well, no matter. I come seeking something.  
Inu Yasha is not in this village. Leave before ye cause unecessary turmoil. The old woman ordered, her bravery returning.  
I would strike you down for that comment, were I not in need of your assisstance. I seek only the red comb used by Yura of The Hair. Inu Yasha is not my target today.  
Kaede was quite puzzled. Even if I knew the whereabouts of this comb, I'd not tell ye. I'm not one to help an evil incarnation of Naraku.  
Smiling wickedly, Kagura hissed, Oh, so you do remember me, then? How lovely. Well, if you won't help, then I'll just be forced to kill you. How does that sound?  
Wind Scar!!  
Kagura flipped through the air and out of the way of the half-demons attack. Hm. So Inu Yasha is here. Perhaps I can ask him.  
Damn! I missed! Inu Yasha slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and stood, smirking nonetheless, before Kagura. But I guarantee that if you try to hurt that old hag again, I won't miss.  
...Inu Yasha. Where are your companions?  
At the well, bidding farewell to Kagome.  
I see. Then you've time to answer a question for me?  
...Maybe...  
Still grinning, Kagura asked slowly, Where is the comb that when broken, destroys Yura of The Hair?  
It was Inu Yashas turn to look puzzled now. Yura of The Hair? Why?  
It is my business.  
Well...I don't see any harm in telling you. Kagome broke the comb by the Bone eaters well. I dunno if its still there, of course. But I answered your question, now you answer mine. Why do you want that comb?  
Snatching a feather from her hair, Kagura answered. It is said that brushing your hair with that comb will make it the most beautiful in the land. Is it wrong for a woman as beautiful as myself to desire such a thing? She hopped aboard her feathery transport and was gone.  
Well... Inu Yasha mumbled, scratching his head. I suppose theres no harm in that. He shrugged off the strange feeling he had, and returned to the well.

Naraku! Kagura called, feeling quite proud of herself. I have discovered the location of the comb!  
Naraku, who had been sleeping peacefully, stirred slightly. With a tired moan he opened his eyes and sat up. Mmmnn...Kagura. What have I told you about storming into my room?  
Looking flustered, Kagura answered, I am not to do it if I wish to keep my life, I know! But Naraku I have found the location of your precious comb!  
So...Where is the comb?  
Oh! I haven't acquired it yet. I must first wait for Inu Yasha and his comrades to vacate the area. Starting a fight wouldnt be one of the best ideas right now, now would it?  
Naraku inclined his head. But, where is the comb located?  
The Bone Eater's well, if it still lies near where Yura was defeated. Kagura began to fan her face lightly and smiled. She hated Naraku with a passion, but somehow, when he praised her for a job well done, she felt wonderful, even liked him ever so slightly. She could sense that he was about to do just that.  
Kagura, you worthless twit! I do not want to see your face again until you return here with both pieces of Yuras comb, do you understand?  
Her smile turned into an angry glare. Yes, Naraku. She virtually spat his name out as though it were like poison on her tongue. Turning away quickly, she quietly tromped down the hallways and out of Narakus well-guarded palace.  
Why, that ungrateful...Kagura was positively seething. She tried not to get too angry, lest she try and take her anger out on Naraku.  
Well, she had no time to dwell on her hatred for him. Much as she loathed the thought, she had lots of work to do...

Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru! Trotting happily behind Inu Yashas demon brother was Rin, a young human girl. She had adopted Sesshoumaru as a surrogate caretaker. Or...Had Sesshoumaru adopted her?  
Rin was about eight years old, with long, shaggy black hair. A single tuft of it was pulled back with a band on the top of her head. She had big, sparkling brown eyes and the most charming, childish smile. Rin wore a dirty red kimono that was torn in places. She had no shoes, but her peasant state never once dampened her spirit when she was with Sesshoumaru.  
The dog demon, Sesshoumaru, was the last person that anyone would expect to see caring for a human girl. He was a self-proclaimed human hater, and that was why his adoption of Rin was so surprising.  
He stood at about six feet, three or four inches, with long shimmering silver hair and haunting yellow eyes. He had an angular face with a crescent moon on his forehead, and two red slashes on each of his cheeks. He wore a gorgeous silk kimono with a blue and yellow sash around his waist. Slung over his right shoulder was a long, fluffy object, although no one was quite sure as to what it was. At his belt were two swords. Tenseiga, with which he saved Rins life, and Tokijin, with which he nearly took his half-brothers life.  
The demon Lords nose twitched, his ears perked. A scent, accompanied by the rush of wind, met him. Naraku... He mumbled. Without another word, he changed his direction. Obediently, Rin and Jaken followed.  
Naraku is near... He thought, his slitted yellow eyes narrowed. I still owe him for the Jewel shard that nearly destroyed me. A wicked smile contorted the demons features and he trudged onward, down the dirty path before him, and into Forest of Inu Yasha.

Dear sister, I hear a strange word in the village. An incarnation of Naraku is about, looking for our combs! A haggard old demon that resembled Urasue croaked the words, slowly approaching her equally old and decrepit twin sister.  
Hmm? Naraku, you say?! That isnt possible. Why would he bother with some simple combs? Perhaps your aged ears misheard?  
The first wrinkled an already wrinkled nose. Nay, I hear correctly, Baba. Worse yet, from a passing crow I heard that the demon Lord Sesshoumaru is coming in this direction as well.  
Baba chortled and ran half of a broken blood red comb through her long, ratty white hair. Yaga, my dear sister, now I am certain you are mistaken. Why would Sesshoumaru be here, in the forest of his damnable half-brother?  
A commendable question, old woman. Purred a voice from the shadows. Rin, you desired a comb with which to comb your hair, did you not?  
Yes, I did, Lord Sesshoumaru!! Chirped a young girls voice.  
In the dimly lit cavern, the sound of steel on very aged flesh echoed throughout. Sist-aaack!!! The sickening sound again came. There came then the thud of a body hitting the ground. Rins stomach lurched as the thick scent of blood assailed her nostrils. She felt a warm, sticky liquid reach her bare feet and yelped, jumping backward. Eeew! Lord Sesshoumaruuu!  
Jaken, sidestepping around the two bodies, snatched up half the comb and darted back to his Lords side. I retrieved the comb, Lord Sesshoumaru! He announced, obviously looking for praise.  
Thank you, Jaken. Now, search the other corpse for the other half. Sesshoumaru ordered sternly.  
Whaaat!? Lord Sesshoumaru, you cant be serious!!  
The handsome demon took the small red comb in his right hand and inspected it carefully. Im quite serious, Jaken... Hmm...so this is the comb that Naraku wants, eh? But why? Why is it so important that he would send Kagura to find it? Ah well. It doesnt matter. As long as I possess it, Ive got the upper hand on him. Sesshoumaru handed the comb down to Rin.  
I...uhh...found the other half, my Lord...  
Good work, Jaken. Give that to me now. Sesshoumaru snatched it from the imp and hid it away in the folds of his kimono. Oh, and go wash all that blood off in the stream outside. I wont have my traveling companions looking like animals.  
He stood by while Rin and Jaken splashed about in the stream, but all of his attention was fixed elsewhere.  
A short way off in the trees, Sesshoumaru saw something that came as an omen to him. One of Narakus clay puppets, donning the usual white ape pelt, sat crouched amongst the thick branches of an alder.  
Rin, Jaken, do not move from this spot. He ordered as he headed toward the ghostly spectre.  
Of course, Milord! Rin chirped.  
Much to Sesshoumarus liking, Naraku didnt even so much as flinch as the distance between the two was closed. So, youve located my comb, Naraku hissed, dropping out of the tree. Give it to me, then.  
Im afraid I cannot do that. With all the speed and the grace of a cat, Sesshoumaru lunged foreward and hacked the doll to pieces with a clawed hand.  
Before he could even relish in this small victory, a blood curdling shriek cut the air. Rin!! He turned and dashed back through the trees to the cavern where he found Rin and Jaken both quite dead. Beside them stood Kagura, smiling smugly. Sesshoumaru put two and two together when he saw that her fan was dripping with blood. Also, Kagura held in her hand the half of the comb that Rin had held. Hmph. Youre only seconds too late. I thought you, Sesshoumaru, of all people, would know better that to leave a young human girl alone with a treasure such as this comb.  
KAGURA!! You broke our contract! For this, you will pay with your life. He drew from his side Tokijin, the incredibly powerful sword forged by Kaijinbo, who was overtaken by its strong demonic aura.  
Have you forgotten entirely about Tenseigs? Its not as though the girl is permanently dead. Oh well, no matter. I will withdraw for now, but I will soon come back for the other half of this comb, which I can clearly see in your robe. She slipped her half into her long, silky blue black hair, plucked a feather from it, and was quickly carried away on the wind.  
Damn her. Sesshoumaru breathed, sheathing Tokijin. He knelt down, drawing Tenseiga, and pulled Rins lifeless form into his arms. The soul snatchers... He whispered, searching desperately with his narrow yellow eyes. It wasnt too late; he saw them! Just as they were vanishing with Rins soul, he cut them all in two.  
The girl cooed and opened her eyes. Lord Sesshoumaru?  
Without a word to her, he let her go and stood, cutting too through the demons around Jaken. Lets be off now.  
Lord Sesshoumaru, she took my comb! Rin wailed.  
He dug the other half out of his robes and handed it to Rin. Use it only when you need to and make certain that you return it to me in my hand when you are done.  
Yes, Milord!


End file.
